The Story So Far
by Holtzmanned
Summary: AU. Beca Mitchell is an aspiring rhythm guitarist and lead vocalist of the band Turpitude. After a failed attempt on winning the Battle of the Bands, Beca is intrigued to write a winning song for their next attempt. Soon she was gonna be a freshman with her band and she was hoping for encounters for a song then she met the gorgeous blue-eyed redhead. Based on NFG's Story So Far.
1. Chapter 1

The Story So Far | Chapter One

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

It was dark, the crowd was silent. My heart was racing so fast, I can't do this. I have to. This is it, it's now or never.

Graham hinted me a small nod as he started the intro to Hit or Miss. After two chord progressions, my part started while I hit E5 and made a pick slide. _The crowd was liking it so far.._ I think. After the pick slide, Hunter, Dylan joined along as we played the intro.

I started the lyrics, "The needle on my record player has been wearing thin, this record has been playing since the day you've been with him.

The crowd intensified, this is a good sign. A very good sign. At least, great. It made me smile and motivated me to feel the song we wrote.

The chorus went in, "Have I waited too long? Have I found that someone? Have I waited too long? To see you!"

After the song, the crowd rooted for us. _They liked it._ It increased our chance to win the Battle of the Bands this year, we've been trying since last year. I hope we win it now, it could be the best thing that has ever happened to us.

We left the stage as we were the last band to perform this night and then the emcee came in, mentally drum rolling as he started, "The winner of the Battle of the Bands, gets to get signed by any record label they want, also they win 25 thousand dollars! So the winner of this year' Battle of the Bands is..."

Crossing my fingers, and mentally praying that I would hear Turpitude with the emcee's voice and the audience will erupt with cheers and yells.

"Root Knot!" _Damn_.

The Root Knots shouted with euphoria as they went of the stage and accepted the prize from the judges. Half of the crowd seemed disappointed as some of them didn't clap or cheer. RK didn't even bother the crowd instead they just went out with the prize and they signed with Drive-Thru Records.

I sighed heavily as they left the stage with their prize. _That should've been ours._

Graham sighed and nudged my shoulder motioning for us to get back to Baton Rouge. Hunter drives everytime, I got into the van whilst carrying my guitar.

Most the ride on the way back was pretty quite, except for the fact that Dylan was listening to blink-182 with his volume on max.

"How do you feel, Beca?" Graham started.

"I've known you for 3 years, Graham. How could you not know that I'm upset?" I retorted while my angry dark eyes met Graham's. How could he not know? He's been my best friend for 3 years..

"Of course, I know. Look, I know you're disappointed we didn't win it. I already told you not to expect much, we're gonna wi-"

"Expect? I wasn't expecting anything until the audience loved our song. They were cheering so much for us, Gray. Did you not notice that? And plus, I don't think we'll win someday," I turned away, not wanting to hear a reply from Graham.

"Sure, the crowd was intensifying.. And how could you say that? Rebecca Mitchell giving up that easily? No, that's not the badass Mitchell I befriended." I chuckled at that slightly. "We're joining again, okay? We have to write new songs. We have to find that song that will win us."

I nodded at that thought, "Fine. I know we shouldn't give up on our dreams. I'll try to find inspiration so I can write that song."

"That's the Mitchell I like," he beamed while I beamed back. "Ready for college?"

"Nah, I don't think so. I'm still working on some new songs though, but I can't finish a good one. I need to experience something." And with that the ride back to Baton Rouge was silent. Gray was already sleeping, Dylan was starting to drift off, Hunter kept his eyes on the road. While I was here, thinking. Thinking of new songs, thinking of that song that would help us win the BotB. I hoped that I would encounter something in college, and I kept praying.

Soon, we were back in Baton Rouge.

* * *

 **(Important, Please Read)**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if it's kinda short, I will upload longer in the next chapters though I can't promise it to be all long chapters! This is the first (kinda?) AU fan fiction I wrote since Beca isn't a DJ instead she is a rhythm guitarist and lead vocalist of the band Turpitude, as you can see I'm a huge fan of NFG so sorry if their songs are too much here you should listen to them though. So anyway, don't worry for pop fans out there, there's gonna be pop songs here too but of course, it's mostly pop punk right now! Yeah! Gonna upload the next chapter fast! Please review and let me know what you think so I should consider this first chapter as a pilot and I need everyone's opinion if I should continue this idea. I'm not considering to continue it first, I need opinions so reviewing would be great. Thanks! Follow my blog though! See ya in the next chapter! Also check out the song based on this story, The Story So Far - New Found Glory.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Story So Far | Chapter Two

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

Ever since summer started, my mind has been blocked. I couldn't have an idea what song should I write, I never even had a relationship before so I can't write songs like Taylor Swift, Adele, and more. Graham though in the other hand had a lot of relationships so meaning all of our relationship songs came from his stories. I'm the one who writes the songs. Anyway, we don't write songs that are made-up instead we experience it so it would sound and feel natural. Dylan had been consoling me ever since the loss, it has been bugging me though, I don't like people around me, I don't like people who care about me, and that's probably why I'm single. I don't even care at all, now I'm here laying around my bed ever since summer started. Gray was out to Florida for a while with his family, Dylan was in Germany to visit his relatives and Hunter.. I don't know about Hunter. He's probably doing a summer job teaching little kids on how to play drums.

Here I am, waiting for college to come. If we already won the BotB, I'm not probably going to college instead we're already working on singles, EPs, albums and having live concerts everywhere but no, I'm here sitting, laying and waiting for the light bulb to come out my brain.

I spent summer mostly with playing videos games, making guitar intro demos and getting that freaking idea for a song. Hit or Miss was probably the best song we've wrote so far but then it wasn't the judges' taste yet it was the audience's taste also Hit or Miss was made because one of Graham's love stories.

Day by day, I still haven't get the idea. Week by week, still nothing. 2 and a half months have passed and being a freshman is no longer in 2 weeks. It's all gonna start in a week, Graham was back from Florida since last week, also Dylan is coming back tomorrow, and Hunter.. Well, he's done with his summer job.

"Still finding that song?" Gray asked, I didn't answer instead I gave him a look of negativity. "Well, I still have no story to make that winning song."

"You didn't get a fling this summer?" I joked.

"You know what shut up," he snickered. "I've already been out 5 months without finding a rebound. Ever since that Sarah broke my heart to pieces."

"Wow, never thought you would even not last a day without a relationship.."

He hit me playfully, "Screw you! I hope you get someone in college," he winked while I rolled my eyes. "Look, you're the best songwriter I know, you have to experience something. You need to, it's a must."

I mumbled a small yeah, and the conversation died. Dylan's coming home tomorrow, and college is starting next week. _This better be it._

* * *

 _This is it._ A new beginning, we're already freshmen. My dad's working in Barden University ever since mom and he got divorced. It's for free anyway, so let's give it a shot.

Waving to the guys, I'm walking to the girls' dorm with my left hand carrying my guitar and some guys were carrying the rest of my stuff. _There are a lot of people here._ I already told you that I like personal space, so I won't go outside every now and then.

Walking to my dorm room, I see that my roommate is named, Kimmy-Jin. _Asian._ Opening the door, I saw Kimmy-Jin setting up her room or should I say our room, as I opened the door she looked at me unfriendly.. _Weird._

"Uh hey," I started. "You must be Kimmy-Jin, uh, I'm Beca." Placing my guitar on the bed. She didn't respond, maybe she doesn't know English that much. "No English?" Still.. No response. "Yes English? Just tell where you at with English." And with that she didn't even speak a word. I guess she hated me at first sight.

After the guys sent my items to my room, I thanked them and set up my stuff. I put up my amplifier, my guitar stand, my laptop for recording in my room. I also put up some stickers because why not? Finally, I was tired from setting up my stuff, I head over to check on my guitar and tune it.

"Hey, this is campus police. Hide your wine coolers," I heard someone shout outside our door. _It was my dad_. It's so embarrassing, Kimmy-Jin was staring at me, again unfriendly. "Just your old man making a funny."

I said, "Chris Rock, everybody."

"Hey, you must Beca's roommate. I'm Dr. Mitchell, Beca's dad. I teach Comparative Literature here." He was talking to Kimmy-Jin. I was silently laughing that Kimmy-Jin gave him a look telling me that she didn't care. My dad ignored her and proceeded to talk to me.

"So when did you get here? How did you get here?" he asked.

"With the guys," I said. "I didn't want to inconvenience you and Sheila. How's the stepmonster?"

"She's fine, thank you for asking," he smiled, thinking that I cared about the monster. "She's actually in Vegas at a conferen—"

"Oh no, dad. I don't actually care, I just wanna say stepmonster." Kimmy-Jin looked at us with a dirty look and dad gave me the usual look every time I say I hated my stepmother.

"So, have you guys have been on the quad yet? It's spring time, all the students study on grass—"

"I don't want to study in grass, dad. I need to move to LA, make songs with the guys and start paying my dues," I interrupted him once again.

"Oh here we go again, Beca. You know Beca, even if you won that stupid battle of the bands. Being in a band is not a profession, it's like a group, it's not a job unless you guys are like Led Zeppelin, Green Day, blink-182-"

"That's not what – I.. I want to make music, I want to play music, dad. I want people to sing our songs around the world and inspire other bands. And don't call that battle stupid."

"But you're going to get a college education first. For free, I might add. End of story," he told me.

"I'm going to the Activities Fair," Kimmy-Jin chimed in as she stood up and left.

"Uh, me too. I'm going to the Activities Fair with my super good friend, Kimmy-Jin," I said as I walked out the dorm room and followed Kimmy where was the Activities Fair.

As soon as we arrived outside, there were lots of people. _I don't like this_. I'm supposed to if I like being in a band, but not this kind of people outside. Kimmy-Jin was signing up for a club called, "Korean Student Association". I didn't even bother to follow her further instead I was looking for the guys.

"Taking names, taking numbers, join our righteous frat. If you ain't pledging Sigma Beta, you ain't worth no crap!" Some frat guys were gimmicking while I rolled my eyes.

I saw Gray and Hunter checking out the.. Treblemakers? So I went over there, and greeted them.

"Hey Beca!" Dylan greeted. "Check this cool a capella group."

The Treblemakers started Let it Whip and they made the instruments from their mouths. _Pretty lame._ But it sounds good anyway.

"I'm going to check out the clubs," I told them while I turned around to leave.

"See you!" Gray told me.

I was walking around and I saw someone handed me a flyer. It was Barden Bellas? _Wow._

"Hey, any interest on joining our a cappella group?" a ginger with bright blue eyes told me as she handed me the flyer.

"Oh right – This is like a thing now," I told her, trying to tell them it's lame.

"Oh totes – We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments, it's all from our mouths," she explained while the blonde girl beside her was nodding.

"Yikes," I muttered.

"There's four groups on campus, the Bellas, that's us. We're the tits. The BU Harmonics," she pointed to every single one. "They sing a lot of Madonna. Um, the High Notes, they're not particularly motivated and there's the—" she didn't even bother to say the name of the Treblemakers, maybe they're rivals. She just turned around while the blonde turned around too.

"So, are you interested?" she asked me, finally.

"Uh no, sorry it's just it's pretty lame," I replied, trying not to sound harsh. The redhead looked disappointed as I said that but I shrugged it off.

"Aca-scuse me?" The blonde girl finally said something but that's a lame pun. "Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame."

"We sing over the world and compete in National Championships," the redhead chimed in, trying to sound bubbly again.

"On purpose?" I replied harshly.

The ginger just smiled and didn't bother to shut me off. "We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch!" the blonde girl faked a smile while the redhead indirectly stopped her, clearly defending me.

"Oh.. What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies." _Woah, talented._ "Whose dream is to return to the National Finals at Lincoln Center this year, help us turn our dreams into a reality?" the redhead gave me convincing eyes. _Damn it, stop it._ Her eyes are so beautiful. Wait what?

I shook my head mentally and told them, "Sorry, I don't even sing like that but it was really nice to meet you guys." And then I walked away.

That redhead looked like she wanted me to be a part there. But really, I have no interest on joining that a cappella group.

"Hey Becs!" Gray went over to me and put his arm around me while I shook it off. "Found any good clubs?" he asked me.

"Nope," I answered, popping the P.

"Well, I guess we have to go on to our separate ways," Gray told me.

"What?" I clearly don't know what he was talking about.

"We're trying to join the Treblemakers," he told me. _Wait what?_

"Is this an indirect way of saying I quit on joining the Battle of the Bands?"

"What? No! You see, we're trying to find that encounter that will help us find the song, right? Look, we're gonna join. Of course, I'm not giving up on the band. We promise you that." I didn't reply instead I rolled my eyes. "Join a group too, Becs. We're still gonna have rehearsals and band meetings."

I nodded while they all nudged my shoulder. "Hey, band meeting later," I told them while they all nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go, guys! Chapter 2, Chloe is already here! I read all your reviews and I have to thank you guys for that! You convinced me, well here it is! I'll try to update fast before school starts. Yep, it's summer here so yeah. I hope I can update more before it starts! See you, guys! Basically Turpitude is New Found Glory in this story so. Please R &R, it motivates me. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Story So Far | Chapter Three

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

Band meetings.. Might sound boring but then with those guys it's hella fun.

"So guys – I supposed since summer we didn't have a proper conversation," I told them. "Any ideas for a new song?"

The conversation felt silent, nobody responded. "Oh okay.."

Hunter raised his hand as I looked at him and gave him a look to make him speak, "Have you got any ideas, Beca?"

"I can't think of something! My mind is blocked for a while now and I need real life stories to make good songs. A good songwriter doesn't make songs instead he experiences it. So that's why, I can't think of something!"

"Well – We got no stories so far, Becs. I mean, I'm the one who mostly tells you guys stories, I guess I'm all out of them now," Gray explained while I sighed heavily.

"Well then, meeting dismissed," I quickly told them. "Good luck on your auditions, guys. Just don't forget about the band, okay?"

"Why would we forget about the band?" Dylan questioned.

"Being in an a cappella group is much different from being in a pop punk band so.." I surmised.

"Don't worry about that, Becs. We won't forget about the Battle of the Bands. And anyway, you have to find the story this time, the story for that winning song. I'm a hundred positive you would find some stories this year, I feel it," he assured while I just nodded and he nudged my shoulder.

"We and the guys are gonna practice, see you!" and with that Dylan and the guys left me alone in my room.

 _Am I gonna really experience something this year?_ I mean, I feel something but I'm still anticipating what will happen, is it love or hatred? That's the question I'm asking. This is the story so far and it's just beginning.

* * *

3 weeks and a half have passed and I'm already stressed in college especially that Philosophy class that my dad chose for me. I didn't like it, it sucked ass. I mostly spent my first weeks in college as an alternative girl who stays at her dorm room all the time, trying to find a good lyric but she can't seem to find it. I've been up all night, staring at the ceiling but still nothing. I made a few guitar intros though, and that's it.

"Beca?" I heard someone call my name. I was sleeping, I don't think I was dreaming though. "Beca?" _Nope, I wasn't dreaming._ "Beca, wake up." It was my dad waking me up in my dorm room. _Really._

I rose up, "Funny this doesn't look like your intro to Philosophy class," he told me.

"I'm posing an important philosophical question," I started, my words still sleepy. "If I don't actually go to that class, will it still suck?"

"Look honey, college is great," he avoided my question. "You get to create memories here, I see it every day. You just gotta give it a chance. You've been here – what a month now? Do you have any friends besides those 3 weirdos?"

"Kimmy-Jin is my friend," I pointed out.

"No," she muttered while I gave her a dirty look.

"You got to get out there, Beck. You have to try something," he told me while he strummed my guitar.

"Well – I've been trying to have ideas for a winning song to help us win the BotB," I told him.

"That's what you basically do every day, even at home. You always say, a good songwriter doesn't make songs instead he experiences it," he explained.

"Well – I am trying to experience something."

"You got to try something new, Beck. Join one club on campus and in the end of the year, you still want to win that battle. I would support you in every step of the way, even if you don't win it. I'll help you move to LA and have gigs there." _Woah._

"Seriously?" I asked him, I'm pretty convinced right now.

"Yes seriously. But I really need to see it, Beca. This is college join in." then he left. I shrugged, got my clothes, and headed to the shower room.

* * *

The shower felt empty so I bothered to sing, "You're always dressed to kill, and you feel like you owe it to the world but you owe it to yourself."

I kept on singing as I removed my bath robe and hopped in to the shower, "And you're, you're not here and I can't stop pretending that you're forever mine and I.."

"You do sing!" a bubbly voiced came out of nowhere as I jerked my head and saw that redhead from that a cappella group.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed as I tried to move the curtain.

"How high does your belt go?" she moved it again and went closer.

"My what? Oh my God!"

"You have to audition for the Bellas," she told me. _Not again, I don't like singing without instruments._

Her junk is showing.. "I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk."

"Just consider it," she told me, ignoring my order. "One time, we sing backup for Prince. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with like, one hand." She bumped into my towel which caused it to fall.

"Seriously? I am nude," I informed her obviously.

"What was the song you're singing? It's actually pretty nice.." she asked me.

"It's.. Dressed to Kill. I wrote it," I told her.

"You write songs? That's amazing," she complimented as I mumbled a small thanks. "It reminds me of someone I miss hooking up with."

"That's nice," I replied. _That's one way of ruining my song, thank you._

"It is. That song really builds," she told me.

"Gross," I muttered whilst wishing her that she would leave me alone.

"Can you sing it for me?" she asked. "I like your song, it's pretty good."

"Dude, no. Get out!" I ordered. "Not for that reason. I'm not leaving until you sing so.."

I sighed while I turned around to meet her pale blue eyes. "I can't dream anymore since you left, I miss you singing me to sleep, to sleep. I can't wake anymore in your arms, I miss you singing me to sleep."

She was smiling in the whole song, "That song is pretty good, have you finished writing it?"

I nodded awkwardly while I was trying not to check out her junk. _Wait what?_ _What's happening to me?_ She saw me looking, "Oh yeah – I'm pretty confident about all this."

I nodded absent-mindedly, "Yeah, you should be," I agreed and she nodded as she realized to give me my towel.

"I still need to shower," I mumbled as a guy was there, probably her boyfriend.

"You have a lovely voice," he said referring to me as he signaled the redhead to go back and join him. The ginger was smiling at me as she realized that he was asking her to come back to him.

"See you at auditions!" she told me while I got there and looked bewildered. She actually convinced me to join that a cappella group, I might as well give it a shot. The guys were already warming up for their audition, I guess I have to join an a cappella group so we could all be in the same page.

I distracted my thoughts and continued to take a shower. Now I have to think what song I would perform at the auditions.

* * *

 **A/N: Told you I was gonna try to update fast! I read the reviews and I gotta say thank you guys! I was wondering all along that no one would like this story, well I was wrong. Thank you guys for your support so far. Please R &R, it actually motivates me to write more. **

**Again Turpitude is basically NFG in this story so their songs are sang and wrote by Turpitude but it's actually NFG's. Make sure to listen to NFG and kinda like flow into the songs a little bit so yeah, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! See what I did there? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Story So Far | Chapter Four

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

Waking up, I saw a note pasted on my forehead. It read:

Beca, we've been trying to wake you up since a while ago. I just wanna inform you that the auditions are today at 11 am.

The Guys

"Shit!" I cursed while my eyes darted to my alarm clock.

"10:50," it read while I quickly got up and got ready. I just wore a simple long sleeve, a pair of pants and boots.

You may be wondering how I slept until 10:50. I was dreaming this dream that was telling me to join the auditions and it was also showing me what if I was there already. I joined the Bellas? That's amazing, isn't it? The dream was so long though, I can't be distracted while I was dreaming that. I forgot the rest anyway.

Dashing to the auditorium, I think I was too late. I think I was, I managed to catch some of them singing while I walking to the auditorium. It was Kelly Clarkson's Since U Been Gone.

"Okay, that is everyone, really not that impressed this year guys.." the host told them.

I saw the redhead looking disappointed and then she spotted me instantly, "Oh wait, there's one more."

I nodded and I started walking, "Hi."

She beamed at me and gestured me to go there.

"Uh – I didn't know we had to prepare that song," I told her, partially embarrassed.

"Oh no, that's okay. Sing anything you want." The blonde girl, I think the redhead called her Aubrey but she was looking at me and she looks like she's mentally asking me, 'What are you doing here? After you called a Capella lame..'

I managed to ignore it off then sat down and got the cup from their table. "May I?"

The redhead nodded and smiled while I started my audition song.

I was practicing the Cups ever since I watched that video of a girl doing this and singing 'When I'm Gone'.

"I got my ticket for the long way 'round," I sang. "Two bottles of whiskey for the way."

Looking at their reactions, I feel flattered and embarrassed at the same time. The redhead was staring at me like there's no tomorrow while Aubrey was staring at me and the cup at the same time.

"When I'm Gone, When I'm Gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna me everywhere. Oh I'm sure, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." That's it.

The ginger gave me a smirk while she glanced at Aubrey to see her reaction to my audition song. Soon, I think she decided and they asked me to leave the auditorium. As soon as I walked out, I saw Gray running up to me.

"Beca!" he shouted.

"Dude, what the hell? Shut up!" I silently screamed. "What do you want?"

"Well – I think I have a new crush," he declared.

"You think?" I asked confusedly.

"Yeah well – She's actually the leader of the Barden Bellas." _Is it Aubrey? Seriously, Graham?_

"Aubrey? The blonde girl?" I guessed while he scratched his head and nodded.

"I guess you should totally ask her out," I suggested.

"Nah, I'm still waiting for the right time. I don't wanna rush things for the first time, I think I have to befriend her first."

"What has gotten into you, Gray?" He's not the usual Graham Anthony Monroe III I know.

"What?"

"All those befriending first things, that's not like you. In fact, you don't even befriend girls. I'm the only girl friend, you have."

"Because you're different, Beca!" he shouted. _What does he mean by different?_

"What do you mean?"

"Like.. You know you like guy stuff so you're kinda like a guy and girls like you are rare so I decided to befriend you not just to date you and break your little heart," he confessed. "I liked you before, Beca but now I just realized that I don't want to ruin our perfect friendship with the guys. We're a band, it's a bad idea to date your bandmates, right?" I nodded. "Look what happened to Paramore, Hayley dated her bandmate and then they broke up then look what happened. So I decided you know, I feel bad for telling you this now. I hope I didn't break our friendship."

"You didn't," I replied. "Don't worry, Gray. Nothing can ruin our friendship."

"Thanks Beck. Just remember that I don't like anymore that way, okay?" he chuckled while I nodded and chuckled back.

"Hey!" a bubbly voice called us from behind. I turned around and I saw the redhead again. I just waved awkwardly. "You have to come with me."

"I – I," I glanced at Gray who already walked away. "Uh, okay."

She grinned and grabbed my hand. "We never actually met properly though, I'm Chloe."

Finally, I get know her name. "Uh, I'm Beca."

"Nice to finally to properly meet you, Beca," she smiled at me as she guided me somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked while we two were walking.

"Just trust me," she told me while I rolled my eyes. Soon we arrived, I don't where so.. "Okay, do you trust me?"

"I don't know. I just found out your name like 5 minutes ago. You might be a serial killer," I winked.

"Well, I think you should trust me right now," she told me as she smiled. "Close your eyes."

I rolled my eyes and then closed it. I felt a light cloth touch my face which made my face twitch. I heard Chloe opened a door and she grabbed my hand and led me somewhere.

"Okay, stay here," she ordered while I obliged. I waited for like 5 minutes and my feet were getting weak. I felt that there's someone beside me, and like the carbon dioxide increased around me.

"The sopranos, Jessica, Mary Elise, Lilly," I heard a voice say. "The mezzos, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Kori. And our altos, Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley and Beca." She said as Chloe removed the cloth from my face. I checked out the surroundings and they were candles all around. Woah, so much effort.

We were told to stand in the opposite side and then this recruiting thing continues. Also, we were given each one of us a scarf.

"Now place your scarves in your right hand," Chloe told us as she put her scarf on her right hand.

"I – Sing your name," Aubrey said.

"I," we said simultaneously as the others sang their names, I didn't even bother to sing mine. It sounds bad.

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman," Aubrey said as we repeated the words she's speaking. "And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves."

 _That's kinda easy._ After we repeated those words, "You are all Bellas now," Aubrey announced as some got crazy and cheered.

"Okay Bellas, we have to go outside and attend the hood night," Aubrey told us while we all nodded and went outside together.

Chloe walked beside me, "Your song is stuck in my head."

I smiled, "Seriously? That's awesome."

"Yeah, I'm serious. Can I hear some of your other songs?" she asked. Wow, I think I like this girl already.

"Never in my life I thought someone would ask that, but sure why not?" I grinned.

"So how do you write these songs?"

"Apparently, I'm in a band—"

"You're in a band?!" she interrupted.

"Mhmm."

"That's why, you think that a Capella is lame," she uttered while I just nodded. "What's the name of your band?"

"Turpitude."

"Turpitude? As in like the word Turpitude?" I nodded. "Wow."

We arrived at the destination, I don't know how you call it but it's like a party venue or something.

"I don't know what I'm doing here," I told myself.

"Just living the dream," the fat blonde girl said, I think her name was Fat Amy. "I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in."

"Beca!" I heard a familiar voice. It was Gray.

"Hey Gray! I'm glad you're part of the Trebles now! This is amazing," I complimented.

"Yep. And I see you are a Barden Bella now."

"No," I responded.

"Oh come on, Beca Mitchell from a pop punk band to an a Capella group? What an upside world, it is."

"Are you kidding me? Where did that came from?" I questioned him, he was clearly drunk.

"I'm just kidding. Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, get some," while he nodded and walked away.

Chloe was walking to me, "Hi!"

"Woah!" she pulled my arms to her.

"I'm so glad I met you," she told me while she leaned in. _Wait, is she gonna?_ Wait, no. Nevermind. "I think that we're gonna be really fast friends."

"Yeah, well you saw me naked so.." I winked.

"I want to check out your original music later."

"Yeah, sure come by in my room when you're not drunk but I think that you're drunk at all," I told her.

"No, I don't think I'm drunk," while she ruffled my hair. "I like your hair."

I shook her hand off, "Thanks, I guess? I like your hair too, especially your eyes, it reminds me of the sky."

She smiled, "Alright, I'm going to get a drink." She let go of me. "This ginger needs her jiggle juice." She shook her booty on front of me. _Wow._ "See you later." As she walked away.

"Make good choices," I told her. Soon Gray was walking to me and handed me a drink.

"Make sure, you won't drink too much, Beca. Remember the last hangover you had?" he told me as he handed me over the drink.

"I won't and please don't tell that story to anyone," I told him.

He laughed, "Oh my God. I'm imagining it again." I hit him playfully. "Ouch Beck! That hurt."

"Don't even mention it," I said gruffly while I took a sip from the drink.

"I'll see you later," he said as he went back to the party.

I drank all the juice and I was about to walk out until someone called me from behind.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go guys! Chapter 4! Okay, I should go now and make Chapter 5, see ya! Thanks for supporting this so far even though I'm not a great or even good writer. I hope you're all enjoying the read. Please R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Story So Far | Chapter Five

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

"Beca!" I heard someone yell. Turning around, I saw Chloe running towards me. "I told you that I want to hear some of your original music."

"Now? I don't think it's a good idea to do it now. Maybe next time, I guess? When you're not drunk?" I told her while she shook her head.

"Please," she pleaded while I sighed heavily.

"Fine, come on. I wanna go to sleep," I said while she just snickered. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just –" and with that Chloe threw up on her shoes.

"Shit!" I cursed. "Are you alright? I told you now is not the good time."

"I'm fine," she said. "At least take me home?"

I rolled my eyes, "Can't you go by yourself?" She didn't say anything instead she shook her head. "Fine. Where's your dorm?"

"I – I forgot."

"You're not serious."

"I am."

"Come on, Chloe. Just tell me where your dorm is please?"

"I can't. I still want to listen to your music though."

I sighed heavily, drunk Chloe was getting on my nerves. "Come on, let's go to my dorm." And with that I had to grab her arm and walk her to my dorm. "Just be sure to not talk loudly, my roommate kind of hates noise."

"Okay," she replied as I opened my dorm room.

"Hey, Kimmy-Jin," I greeted with a fake smile. She just glanced at me with her usual unfriendly stare and came back doing something with her laptop. I shrugged it off and guided Chloe to my bed. "Are you sure you're not sleepy? Because it sounds like you are."

"No, no," she yawned. "I can stay up late to listen to your songs."

"Alrighty then," I said while I put headphones to her ear. "Okay so this was our attempt song when we joined the Battle of the Bands."

"You joined the Battle of the Bands?" she instantly asked with excitement.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that?" I asked while she just gave me a confused look. "Right."

"But anyway, this song is called Hit or Miss," I told her then I hit play. Watching her listen shines up my day. She was slightly head banging, beaming at me every 30 seconds of the song and giving me thumbs up. I couldn't help but to stare at her mesmerizing blue eyes.

"This is real good," she told me. "Do you have more?"

"I do have one more song that you may already heard off but you didn't hear it all," I winked.

"Dressed to Kill? Please let me hear it," she pleased.

"You're already sober?" I asked.

"I think so, yeah." She nodded while I shrugged and hit play.

"And you're, you're not here. And I can't stop pretending that you're forever mine," she sang. She may be our first real fan.

"You memorized the best lyrics in the song," I said while grinning.

"It's that good, if I hear a good catchy song, it's already stuck in my head. You have an amazing band, Beca," she complimented while she touched my hand.

I kind of blushed while she touched my hand so I felt awkward and removed my hand which she gave me a disappointing look.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered. "I'm not comfortable with people touching my hand or something."

"Oh okay, I'm sorry. It was a friendly gesture anyway."

"I – uh, okay."

I waited for her to finish the song and when she did, she gave me back my headphones and gave me a smile.

"I'm getting sleepy," she yawned. "Can I sleep here? I'm too lazy to go to back in my dorm."

"Uh. Seriously?" she nodded. "Wow, okay. Um, how do we sleep together though?" I blushed as I said that. "Not in that way. I mean the, um, friendly way."

She laughed, "You're so weird. Though I like sleeping alone but I guess I could try not to sleep alone."

"Are you sure about this? I told you I'm uncomfortable when—"

"I insist, Beca."

I sighed. "Fine, just don't touch me, okay?"

She chuckled, "Yeah, don't worry. I'm not a pervert."

"Or are you?" I smirked. "I don't know how to sleep beside people."

"You like sleeping alone too?" she asked while I shrugged. "C'mere."I went beside her while she didn't even bother to hold or touch me. "This isn't too bad, this feels okay."

"It's not," I replied as Chloe glanced at me. "Just kidding. Okay, it's worth a try anyway." She closed her eyes while I tried to stare at the ceiling. I didn't even try to sleep at this second all I can think about now is that there's someone beside me when I'm sleeping which makes me uncomfortable but it kind of makes me comfortable because it's Chloe. _What?!_

"Hey Chloe," I called thinking that she's already sleeping.

"Yeah?" _Guess not._

"Your shoes smell so freaking bad," I snickered. "Should we leave it outside?"

"Nah, I'm used to the smell of vomit," she told me while I made a bewildered face. "Sleep now, Beca. Let us sleep."

"I seriously knew your name just today and now we're having a sleepover? Wow, we are really gonna be fast friends."

"Told you," she said as she didn't speak another word. "Sleep please. I bet your roommate is irritated by our conversation."

I groaned and tried to close my eyes and with that, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _After the set of Tomorrow I'm Gone, it was our turn. Our turn to make history. I silently prayed that we would win this year's Battle of the Bands. Last year, the Root Knots were a country rock band which the audience didn't really like because it wasn't their taste._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, the Pop Punk band, Turpitude!" the emcee announced while the crowd erupted with cheers._

 _We set up our gear before we start the song._

I held the mic and started to talk to the audience, " _Okay guys, this song was such an amazing and a sad experience at the same time. It took time for this song to be written but now, I did it. I had mind block for so many months but someone changed that mind block and made my songwriting mind to work all over again. I dedicate this song to that special someone-"_

* * *

"Beca!" someone yelled while I blinked a few times and saw that it was Chloe.

"Chloe. You're still here?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah, I just woke up. I heard you talking in your sleep. About a song or something," she said.

"Yeah, yeah it was nothing. Don't worry about it, I get weird dreams every time."

"I don't think it was weird," she said with a half smile.

"It was," I swear. "It was my dream anyway."

"What's that song?" she asked.

"I don't know yet – I've been trying to find an idea for a new song but I can't experience anything. I've never been in love-"

"That's why, most good songs are made from experience. Don't worry, I feel that you're gonna experience something," she grinned. "Anyway, there's a Bella rehearsal today, I suppose that we should go now and take a shower."

"I don't wanna go to the shower with you!" I told her while I laughed.

"I won't do that again except if you sang again," she winked then I feel like my cheeks were warm. _Why is this girl making me nervous?_ "Come on, Beca! Double time!"

I rose up and groaned. "Where's Kimmy-Jin?"

"Oh she just left, I don't know where though. Now, come on!"

"Where's your clothes?" I asked first.

"I'm coming over to get them. Wanna get them with me and let's proceed in the showers?"

I didn't answer instantly instead her words are giving me shivers. "Uh, yeah sure."

"Let's go," she said as we walked outside. "I kinda liked our sleepover."

"I don't think that was a sleepover, I mean we didn't plan you just got too lazy to go back to your dorm," I responded and smiled.

She pushed me playfully, "Even though, again, I like to sleep alone well it was nice."

Soon we arrived at Chloe's dorm and Aubrey was there, sleeping. Chloe tried her best not to wake her up with her steps.

"Chloe?" I heard Aubrey groan. "Beca?" she glanced to me. "Am I dreaming?"

"Nope," I replied to her.

"Where have you been, Chloe?" she demanded with her husk voice.

"Um, I slept at Beca's dorm," she innocently said while she was getting clothes from her closet.

"What?" she asked.

"She got too lazy to go back here after she listened to my songs," I chimed in while she glanced at me.

"You had me worried sick, Chloe," she scoffed.

"Sorry, Aubs," she said as she already grabbed her clothes. "There's a Bella rehearsal today, right Aubrey? We have to go. We're going to the showers."

Aubrey looked like she just realized that there was a rehearsal today, we left her alone in the dorm while Chloe and I walked to the showers.

* * *

 **A/N: In case you're wondering, this story is just a fluff story there's not gonna be dirty bits because I don't know how to write those so the rating is in T because of major swearing and mention of sex. So I think this is the first really fluff chapter in the story so far. Dammit, I have to stop doing that. Haha, anyway thank you guys for the Rates and Reviews. Again, please R &R it would mean a lot to me. See you in the next chapter! The story would probably end on Chapter 15 above or lower, I don't know.. I feel like this story is gonna be short as heck so anyway guys, I hope I don't have writer's block ever. Thank you again!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Story So Far | Chapter Six

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

I've never been in an a Capella group before, I've never been in a Glee club before. The only closest thing that is close to this kind of group is being a lead vocalist in a band. I was never a fan of singing before until I formed a band with those 3 weirdos.

Chloe and I headed to the training room in the campus that was exclusively for the Bellas. It was a pretty enormous room though, I would like to rehearse with my band here someday. It's completely sound proof.

"So how do you even rehearse in an a Capella group?" I asked, kind of harsh.

"It's basically like dance club and glee club at the same time," Chloe answered briefly.

I mumbled a small 'Oh' and the other Bellas continued to check out the place while Aubrey and Chloe were discussing about something. There were boards everywhere and mostly it's just pictures of the old Bellas. The Bellas started years ago as it said, it's already been like 30 years. Wow. That's already long for music groups like this, can my band last like that? I don't think it will.

"Man, the old Bellas were hot!" Cynthia Rose said as she was checking out the photos of the old Bellas.

"Yeah," Fat Amy affirmed. "They keep it tight."

"Okay," Aubrey drawled. "Sopranos on the front. Altos on the back." She commanded as we took over and got our seats. "As you can see, Kori is not here." I looked around and she wasn't there. "Last night she was treble-boned. She has been disinvited by the Bellas." Seriously? Just for getting laid with a Treblemaker, you can't be a Bella anymore?

"That oath was serious?" I asked Aubrey.

"Dixie Chicks serious," she answered instantly. It turns out that she was serious, I thought it was like a joke or something. I guess I was wrong. "You can fool with anyone you want to just not a Treble."

"That's not gonna be easy," Stacie interjected. "He's a hunter," she described her junk as a dude. I find that amusing.

"You call it a dude?" I asked amusingly while she just glanced at me and nodded.

"Stacie, the Trebles don't respect us and if we let them penetrate us," Aubrey asserted as Stacie slowly crossed her legs. "We are giving them our power."

"Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate," Fat Amy commented.

"So, is anyone here have anything to confess?" Aubrey asked us bleakly. She walked near Mary Elise who was avoiding gazes and Aubrey was already staring at her, making her more anxious.

"It was an accident and I-" Mary Elise admitted.

"Turn in your scarf and go," Aubrey interrupted and didn't care about the reasons. Mary Elise gave her a sad look while Aubrey just gestured her to give the scarf back. She gave the scarf slowly and Aubrey motioned her to go. "Take your chair," she ordered while Mary dragged it until there the near of the doors.

"Was that necessary?" I asked sympathetically.

"This is war, Beca. And it is my job that my soldiers are prepped with 3 kickass songs sung and choreographed to perfection and there are only 4 months till regionals so if you have any problem of me on the way I run the Bellas then you should just-" Aubrey sounds like she swallowed her own vomit causing her to out her hands on mouth.

I couldn't hear what Chloe was whispering to Aubrey but instead Lily raised her hand while Chloe encouraged her to speak. She whispered something that none of us can hear.

"What are you saying?" Chloe queried.

"What happened last year?" She reiterated. "Or do you guys wanna see a dead body?"

We all looked at each other faces saying like 'What's wrong with this girl?' But at least we already heard what was she saying.

"Um, well, I-I.. Chloe, can you please get my iPad please? It's in my room," Aubrey ordered while Chloe gave a slight nod and walked to me.

"Hey Beca, wanna come with me and get it?" she suggested.

"Uh - Okay sure," I replied while I stood up. Again, I'm walking with this redhead that I just knew her name yesterday as she said last night that we are gonna be fast friends, I guess she was right. But still she isn't making me comfortable for a long time.

"What did happen last year?" I asked.

"Aubrey made a scene that made us lose the ICCAs at Lincoln Center," she answered.

"Do you mind if I ask what did she do?"

"You'll see later on after we get her iPad," she gave me a light smile while she grabbed my hand and dragged me to her and Aubrey's dorm. As soon as we arrived, I waited outside for Chloe to get Aubrey's iPad which took only like 20 seconds. "I got it, let's go."

Walking back to the training room, the walk between me and Chloe was silent which I think was unusual. Should I even bother to start a conversation?

"Have I waited too long? Have I found that someone? Have I waited too long-"

"To see you," I chimed in with Chloe's singing as I gave her a quick smile and she smiled back. "Really nice of you to remove awkward silence with my song."

She beamed, "I'm all about pop punk."

"Seriously? You shouldn't have joined a band then."

"Nah, I can't even play a guitar or have a punk voice like punk girl singers,"'she lightly chuckled.

"You do have a good voice," I complimented causing her to turn pink.

"But not as punk as yours," she told me.

"That's flattering, thank you," I replied as she gave me a grin. We arrived at the training room which all of them are being noisy, they were all talking.

"Chloe!" Aubrey called while Chloe walked to her. "Okay, what happened last year is that.. Um.. I made a scene which caused us to lose the ICCAs. I'm going to search a video of what happened last year, okay?"

Aubrey typed something on her iPad and in a short while she gave it to Lily. "Please don't make fun of me after you watch this."

Here we are watching Aubrey throwing up while she was singing. That was a lot of vomit, several Bellas were snickering, several were disgusted and were cringing.

Soon the video was finished and Aubrey became an internet sensation. "Oh! Click on Guy Pukes on Cat," Stacie pointed.

"Enough!" Aubrey interrupted. "It happened it's over. We will practice every day for at least two hours, seven days a week and I trust you will add your own cardio." _Shit. I don't like working out, especially with cardio._

"Why cardio?" I asked.

"Yeah, no. Don't put me down for cardio," Fat Amy told Aubrey.

"Okay, moving on," Aubrey ignored our demands. "This is a list of the songs we have ever performed and as you can see we only do songs made famous by women."

Chloe handed us lists and we passed it around. I checked it out and there was nothing from this century, they don't have good taste of music.

"There's nothing from this century on here," I commented.

"Because we don't stray from tradition," Aubrey told me while I gave a slight nod. "Now, this is how we will become champions," she said as she showed us the other side of the white board.

Wow. Seriously? Who can win with that? Even they care about the relationships and the song list, I will think that this will be boring as hell.

"Okay, let's get started," Aubrey told us. "Anyone here who can beatbox?"

Fat Amy raised her hand and walked in front, "I'm all about beatbox. In Tasmania, we were born beatboxers."

"Okay then, Amy. Show us what you got."

Fat Amy tried to beat box, I couldn't explain how she did it but all I know is that she did really bad.

"Okay, okay. That's enough," Aubrey interrupted while Fat Amy was still doing her 'beatboxing'. "Thank you for that, Amy. Seriously, anyone who could beatbox here?" Nobody responded. "Then we have to teach you. Let's try first some voice exercises that could improve your vocals. Let's get started, why don't you guys get up?"

We all stood up as I groaned and stood up for myself. I'm not going on to much detail in the exercises but Aubrey just taught us the instrumental first. We didn't sang first, just the instrumental.

Second, we jogged up and down the bleachers about for 10 rounds, I think. I can't breathe and I was wearing skinny jeans also so it was uncomfortable. The others in the other hand were doing a pretty good job.

"Amy!" Aubrey called. "What are you doing?"

Fat Amy was lying on the bleachers and looking like she was jogging, "I'm doing horizontal running."

"Horizontal running?" Aubrey asked confusedly while the rest of us stopped.

Next, we were trying to walk with high heels. I'm not really used to walking with these heels with long stilettos, it was like 4 inches but for me it felt like 1 foot. I couldn't walk with it so I had to practice walking with these things.

Soon, we proceeded to the choreography which Chloe led. While learning it, I also learned that it was so girly and weird. We might not even win with this kind of choreography. I was confused while I was doing it but Chloe was always helping my hands and my arms. Chloe first showed us the choreography while I was silently thinking that why do Aubrey think that we will win with this crap. In one step like the salute thing, I was struggling in that part. We did it one by one and when it was my turn, I did it like 5 times before Chloe guided my arms. I already told you that I didn't like people around me, right?

"I know it, I can do it," I told Chloe while she ignored my words.

"There, I think you can do it," Chloe let go while she was gesturing me to do the step. I sighed and did the step carefully, trying to make it look perfect. "See? I told you."

I rolled my eyes at her words while I was already exhausted with this thing.

Finally, we were already of half learning the choreography as Aubrey said, "Okay! I'm calling it."

Lily whispered something to herself which no one could hear the words.

"Nothing, I hear nothing," Aubrey told her while Lily made a sad face. Then I realized the choreography was the same as the video Aubrey let us watched.

"Hey Aubrey, did we just learn the same choreography from that video?" I asked her.

"Okay, don't forget your performance schedule. We have a gig next week, that's right next week," she told us while she ignore my question.

"Guys, it's Sigma Beta's annual Fall Mixer," Chloe said.

"Hands in, Bellas," Aubrey told us as we gave confusing looks. "Hands in, aca-bitches!"

We instantly obliged, "Sing 'Ah'—"

"Ahh." Fat Amy sang while Aubrey glanced at her.

"No, no, no. It's actually on three, Fat Amy," Aubrey told Amy. "Okay, one, two, three."

"Ahh," Chloe and Aubrey sang while the rest just tried to follow them. Aubrey gave us a fake smile, "Okay, we will work on that first thing next time."

The rest went up and left, "Oh, um, Beca!" I turned around and saw Aubrey calling me.

"What's up?" I asked like nothing's wrong.

"You know you have to take those string monstrosities out for the Fall Mixer," Aubrey told me not to play the guitar. What a dick.

"You really don't like me, do you?" I asked her while I was giving a fake smile.

"I don't like your attitude," she admitted.

"You don't even know me."

"I know you have a toner for Gray," she said. Wait, she knows Gray?

"A what?" I gave her an amusing look, I don't know what she's talking about.

"A toner. A musical boner," she reiterated. "I saw it at Hood Night, it's distracting."

"Um, let me get something straight," I started. "I don't have a toner for Graham, you know why? Because he's been my best friend ever since the start of high school. He's my bandmate, Aubrey. And don't tell him that I told you this but he has a crush on you. Now don't go on sermoning about me talking to Graham, Dylan and Hunter because those are my bandmates and my bestfriends. You don't have to worry about me having toners for them and sure as likely as hell I don't have a toner for anybody," I explained while she stood there emotionless and speechless.

"Gray has a crush on me?" Aubrey asked me, ignoring all of what I said except for that. I nodded and gave her a smile.

"He's planning to befriend you first before he courts you," I said as I winked. I turned around to walk outside.

"Hey Beck!" Gray called. "Is Aubrey there?"

"Uh, yeah. I just talked to her, why?" I asked with a smirk.

He turned slightly pink. "I, uh, I was wondering if she would want to hang out later?"

I grinned, "I'm pretty sure she's free the rest of the day. Go on, she's there." Graham nodded and went inside the training room.

"Beca!" I heard a familiar bubbly voice, I turned around and see the bubbly redhead again.

"Chloe!" I imitated.

"So is that guy one of your bandmates?" she asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I questioned curiously.

"Just a guess, he's been there on your side since you came in here," she told me while I shook my head slightly.

"We're not like that, we're just bandmates and best friends nothing more," I said gruffly.

"I didn't say that, I mean he really looks like he likes Aubrey. They've been talking already."

I glanced at those words, "Really?"

"Yeah, they've been catching up since the audition. You didn't know?"

"Why won't he tell me that?" I asked myself. "It doesn't matter. But I will tell you that he has been in a lot of relationships and I don't want Aubrey to fake her smile in the performances."

"Don't worry, I think Aubrey can handle it."

"She thinks I have a toner for him," I snickered.

"Aubrey's been like that harsh since the stunt. I hope you could understand her, it's been a stress year."

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not dead, guys! I'm sorry for the kinda late upload because I was busy yesterday. But here since I didn't update yesterday I made it longer for you guys! Thank you for all the support guys! Please R &R every time! See you in the next chapter**!


	7. Chapter 7

The Story So Far | Chapter Seven

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

"Yeah, sure," I replied while Chloe just nodded.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'm not good at girls. I mean them as friends, I grew up as boys as my friends," I told her while I looked at the floor.

"So like, I'm one of your first girl friends?" I nodded. "Wow, I'll be honored."

I snickered, "So that's why I can't handle girls, they're like a nuisance to me. But you're not like that anyway."

She smiled at me, "Have you ever had a relationship before?"

I shook my head, "I already told you I've never been in love or something."

"Not that," she replied. "You don't have to be in love in order to be in a relationship."

"Don't blame me, I've been single since birth," I said as I made her laugh.

"But did you ever have a crush on somebody?"

"Why are we having this conversation? You make me uncomfortable," I snickered while she looked at me seriously. "I-I, I never had a crush before. I don't know how it feels like.."

"Oh." Those were the only thing I heard came out from Chloe's mouth.

"Yep, I'm going back to my dorm now. I have this Philosophy class," I told her while I turned to leave. "It was nice talking to you, Chloe. Like always." I didn't even bother to look back, I just continued walking to my dorm.

Because of Chloe, I'm asking how does it feel to have a crush? Sure likely as hell I don't know if you have a crush on someone. People don't attract me anyway I think I'm asexual before but now I made a doubt that I'm asexual because I have to admit that Chloe is attractive to me as weird as it sounds. She is actually. I'm pretty sure I don't have a crush on her, I don't even know what's my sexuality. My dad before was asking if I was a lesbian which I always deny and tell him that I'm asexual. But now I think I'm not, maybe I was being impatient.

* * *

As I waiting for the boring Philosophy class to end, I was up in the class thinking about what's happening to me right now. I wasn't even to bother to take notes. As soon as Professor Keith dismissed us, I was still sitting there nobody to distract my thoughts.

"Miss Mitchell?" Professor Keith called.

"Wha-What?!" I said astonishly.

"Class is dismissed," he told me.

"I-I, I'm sorry prof, I was just thinking," I told him.

"Then go," he replied harshly while I sighed, got my bag and went outside.

Outside, I saw Gray with Aubrey which made me smile and cringe at the same time.

"Beca!" Gray's husk voice called.

"Graham! And Aubrey, how's he treating you Aubrey?" I asked her jokingly.

She laughed, "Gray's a pretty nice guy, we're going to watch a movie later."

"That's sweet," I faked a smile.

"Um Aubrey, can you please give us a minute?" Gray asked while Aubrey smiled and nodded.

Gray grabbed my hand and gave us distance from Aubrey, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting like that? Do you hate Aubrey or something?"

"Woah, slow down cowboy. Nothing's is wrong, everything's completely fine. I'm just asking questions to my life right now," I told him while I looked at the floor.

"Oh. I know this, you're asking yourself if you're in love!" he shouted.

"Shut the hell up! I am not in love," I replied.

"You are, I know that feel, Beca. Who's the lucky person?" he asked me. He didn't even say 'guy', dammit he knows what's up.

"I'm not in love or something, don't be ridiculous."

"The more you deny, the bigger the feelings," he winked at me while I hit his chest. "Ow!" he grimaced. "What the hell is that for?"

"I don't know! Why am I feeling like this?! I thought I was asexual."

"You are in love, aren't you?"

"No! Maybe a crush but not like that."

"I knew you weren't asexual!"

"I guess."

"I have to catch up with you later, sooner or later you're going to tell me who's that someone. Aubrey's getting impatient, see ya!" Gray told me as he left me alone.

I sighed heavily as I went up to my dorm. Kimmy-Jin wasn't there so I had the perfect time to play my guitar.

I plugged in the amplifier, my pedal and my guitar. I also got a notepad in case if something's comes up.

After 5 minutes of playing, I heard someone knock. I swear I locked the door so I had to stand up and get the door. And there she is again.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I didn't have something to do the whole day so I came to you," she smiled.

"I-I'm kinda busy right now just like the rest of your friends," I told her which she gave me a face of disappointment.

"Am I disturbing anything?" she asked me while I shook my head. "I just wanna spend time with you."

That made me blush, I think. "You want to hang out with me while I go and play guitar?" she nodded.

I sighed, "Fine." She mumbled a thank you and went inside.

"Have any ideas for a new song lately?" she asked me while I shrugged. "I'm not a songwriter but I think I can help you."

"Seriously? Will you give me stories?"

"I don't have stories but I can help you make a story."

"I don't want to make stories, I want to experience stories."

"I don't have any stories so far then," she said while I sat down and grabbed my guitar.

"I can't make a good lyric today but I did make a lot of guitar riffs and solos right now," I said while she smiled.

"Let me hear some of those solos," she ordered while I slightly nodded and performed this solo that was stuck in my head since ever. "Wow. Isn't that from a song?"

"Nah, I was planning to use this solo to the song I'm writing right now but I really can't think of a scenario and a story."

"I'm pretty sure later on your mind is going to be full of song lyrics," she told me which made me smile.

"You were right about being fast friends."

"Hmm?" she looked at me bewildered.

"You told me at Hood Night? You were drunk so I don't think you rememebered anything last night."

"We are fast friends, we did become fast friends. Now, I'm here being here for you and supporting you every step of the way. I really hope you win Battle of the Bands this year, I reckon it," she said as her words made me smile. She may be there for me but she always me uncomfortable, I don't know why. I become happy whenever she's there but I don't know why she's making me uncomfortable.

"Thanks," I replied weakly. "I keep telling myself to experience something but I can't force anything, it would lessen my chances."

"No," Chloe protested. "You will win this year, I promise you that," she said as she grabbed my hand again, I blushed then I realized what was going on so I removed my hand from hers. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," I blushed while I looked down so she can't see my blush.

"Are you blushing?" she giggled as my blush turned more red.

"No," I disapprove. "Don't be ridiculous. I just turn red whenever, I don't know."

"Don't play innocent with me, Mitchell," she laughed which again she made me blush. This girl is messing up my mind.

"Well Red, thank you for finding out the obvious answer. You deserve a good eye award and for being Captain Obvious," I joked while she chuckled.

"You're not funny," she said while I frowned.

"I tried." I turned to get my guitar and play a song. "Guess this song, I want you and I to sing it." Chloe smiled and nodded.

I played the intro to Hit or Miss while she gave me her usual bubbly face and mouthed 'Hit or Miss' as I nodded.

"The needle on my record player has been wearing thin," I sang the first lyrics while Chloe sang alone.

"This record has been playing since the day you've been with him." We keep singing until the end of the song. Chloe has convinced me to like her, I did but in a different kind of way like jam buddy or something. The band and I haven't had a rehearsal in weeks but luckily I have Chloe with me.

"Thanks for being here with me, Red." I winked while she just smiled at me. "I guess I needed jam buddy when you came along."

"No problem, Beca. I'm always here," she told me as I grinned at her words.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the very late update. I've been hectic now I'm kinda suffering from Writer's Block. But thanks for all your rates and reviews. Please R &R! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Story So Far | Chapter Eight

* * *

 **Beca's POV**

My ever first a Capella first gig was today. This was the first time I got nervous performing in front of people because being in an a Capella group was much different in being in a band. After all the work we've been practicing, most of us still doesn't know the choreography perfectly. But thank God this is just a gig, not a performance.

"Nervous?" Chloe asked while we were in the van. I didn't answer instead I nodded shyly. She giggled softly, "Don't be. You're in a band, right?"

I laughed at that. She doesn't know how different it is to be in an a Cappella group and in a band. "It's different, Red. Very different."

"As far as I know now, you're one of the most confident persons I know."

"That's not true," I disagreed. "I'm actually one of the shyest persons you will ever meet."

"I doubt it," she told me. "You made me listen to your songs without you being embarrassed and stuff."

"Because I'm actually confident about that!" Chloe didn't reply instead she just gave me a look. "Touché. But that's not what I meant, I mean that like it's different in an a Cappella group than it is with a band."

"I see," she paused. "You'll do great. I promise you that."

I nodded while awkward silence stroked our conversation. Actually, it wasn't that silent since I can hear Chloe's music from her earphones. I wonder if I would perform well in the performance but I don't feel like I will.

Arriving at the gig, Aubrey told us to perform Turn the Beat Around only which the song with the most steps in the choreography because since the other songs were just like using your hands and stuff. But this includes walking, if that's a step.

"Okay guys, do your best!" Aubrey told us while we didn't reply and we got to our positions. The whole performance wasn't natural at all, I don't feel like we were all doing a good job. Aubrey was the only one with the most energy while we were all kind of dozed off. The audience was giving us disappointing looks like they were expecting us to do well but they were so wrong. Chloe didn't sound like she usually does, her voice weren't high enough for me to recognize that bubbly voice.

"Okay stop! Stop!" a guy from the crowd interrupted us.

"I'm so sorry, Howie. I know we're not performance ready—" Aubrey apologized.

"I wanted the hot Bellas, not this barnyard explosion," a guy said now recognized as Howie pointed at us. "I'm not paying for this, come on, let's go."

Aubrey turned around and gestured us to leave, we all obliged while they looked all so disappointed.

"Well I hope you all remember the way feel right now so you will never feel so you will never wanna feel this way again," Aubrey told us while we were walking back. "Chloe, your voice didn't sound Aguilerian at all."

Chloe didn't answer instead she just looked at the lake, "Chloe, for serious what is wrong with you?"

"I have nodes," she admitted. What the hell are nodes?

"What? Oh my God," Aubrey said while she consoled her.

"I just found out this morning," Chloe told Aubrey.

"What are nodes?" I asked them.

"Vocal nodules," Aubrey answered while Chloe was frowning. "The rubbing together of your vocal cords above average rates without proper lubrication."

"They sit on your windpipe and they crush your dreams," Chloe added while I was thinking why would she still perform if she's already suffering like this?

"Isn't that painful?" I asked her. "Why would you keep performing?"

"Because I love to sing," Red reasoned.

"Yeah, it's like when my lady doctor told me not to have sex for six weeks but I did it anyway," Stacie chimed in.

"You should really listen to your doctor," Fat Amy told Stacie while Stacie just shrugged.

"The key is early diagnosis. I am living with nodes but I am a survivor, I just have to pull back because I am limited. Because I have nodes," Chloe preached while we were all nodding slowly.

"Well at least it's not herpes," Fat Amy said while Aubrey looked at her with wide-eyed look. "Or do you have that as well?"

"No, Amy," Chloe answered. "Let's just go back to Barden, okay?"

"Fat Amy, you drive," Aubrey ordered while Fat Amy obliged as we went back to the van.

I sat near the door then Chloe went and sat beside me. "Hey," she greeted while I waved awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry about your nodes," I told her sympathetically.

"Oh don't worry about that," she said. "I think you did a pretty good job though."

"Now this makes me miss your high notes," I told her which made her kind of red, I laughed at that it was too cute.

She suddenly frowned, "I want to hit high notes again. I miss it already. It's so painful."

I patted her back, "Don't worry. You'll still do well without your high notes. You're an amazing singer."

"Thanks, Beck," she thanked. "I'm so tired already." She leaned on my shoulder which caused me to grimace but she didn't remove her head from my shoulder. "Let me sleep on your shoulder, Beca."

I didn't answer, I was too uncomfortable to answer. I ran out of things to say because this girl was making me uncomfortable than usual. She's different from the other people who weren't giving me space. I don't know if I like being with her or not because she's making me perplexed sometimes.

Weirdly after 5 minutes, I was letting myself to be comfortable and I did. I think Chloe was already sleeping or she wasn't, I don't know. She told me that she likes to sleep alone though but does she prefer to be with someone?

"Beca?" she called me.

"He— What?"

"Nothing," she said while I rolled my eyes at that. "Are you comfortable? Because you haven't moved ever since."

"I—I don't know."

"Don't you like space?"

"I do but with you I feel like I don't like space anymore," I blurted out. _Shit. What the hell did I just say? Oh no._

"Seriously? I—um.." she blushed.

"That's not what I meant! I'm sorry if it came out wro—"

"Shh," she put her finger on my mouth to shut me up. "It's okay. I feel flattered."

"I'm sorry if I say the wrong things," I told her. "I'm afraid to talk to people. I always think that I will always run out of words so I kind of blurt out some stuff."

"It's okay. Everybody at least makes mistakes like what happened back there."

Soon enough, we were back to Barden.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the short chapter! It's all part of the plan. Also I'm sorry for the late update I've been suffering from too much Tumblr (follow my blog) and then school's gonna start here so I better make some chapters now! Please R &R, that'd be great. Thank you guys for your support**!


End file.
